


To Have

by mander3_swish



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 04:11:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2136516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mander3_swish/pseuds/mander3_swish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike/Harvey smut in 100 words or less…"They just can’t always ‘kiss and make up’ within a 100 words… Can they?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Have

It's the sight of Mike sitting in Harvey's old office that does him in.

Harvey stops by every chance he has, always case related -but not really- and their conversations always devolve into out quoting each other with whichever film has the most relevance that day.

At the end of another long day, he stops again. Mike is hunched over his desk, proofing some merger documents. Harvey pulls him up from the chair and then crowds him against the desk. He leans in to whisper, "Just put your lips together and blow," before pressing his lips tenderly against Mike's. 

-

Harvey's done a lot of things in this building – Mike too – but never in the offices where anyone could glance through the glass walls and see them getting each other off like teenagers.

His pants are barely undone before Mike's hand is grasping Harvey's dick, teasing and tormenting him to full hardness. Harvey quickly seeks payback, distracting Mike when his own hand closes tightly around Mike. 

Mike just moans, mouth falling open. Harvey presses in, his lips and tongue urgently finding Mike's. 

They both still, disheveled and breathless, after they come in each other's hands. 

“It’s even better when you help…”

**Author's Note:**

> In response to Aqua’s challenge - write Mike/Harvey smut in 100 words or less…”They just can’t always ‘kiss and make up’ within a 100 words…. Can they?”
> 
> \--Dialogue borrowed from Lauren Bacall films


End file.
